it's only funny in manga
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: Romano was a man. A man… in a very moe, pink, frilly maid's outfit… "Oh, I am SO going to kill that guy..."


**A/N: Random fic I've wanted to do for awhile. Oh goodness, please encourage me to write a better one for this pairing soon ;-; **

**Btw, this is fic is NOT based on any actual events. I made everything up.**

**Rated: T cause I'm too lazy to write M at the moment D:**

**Pairing: AntonioxRomano/Lovi, SpainxS. Italy**

…

"W-what…?" Romano stared at the contents in the box with a puzzled face. He leaned back, glancing at the label to make sure that it was the right box. _"Lovino's back up uniform"… _Yup, obviously it was the right box. He leaned forward again to stare at the contents and then once again back at the label. In fact he tripled and quadruple checked to make sure that it was _his _box. "No, no, no, no, no…" He pulled out part of the gown and stared at it in disgust, "What the hell is this? I can't… I can't go out like this!"

He growled, looking back down at the disaster that was his replacement gown. _Oh why… oh why did I have to ruin my old one! _

It was only last week that Romano messed up his usual maid's outfit. It was the day that Romano was assigned to do the laundry and, well… not only did he bleach his clothes, but left them in the dryer for far too long…

The Italian growled, squeezing the delicate clothing in his hands, "That bastard, Spain… Oh, when I wake him up today…"

He looked back down at the gown in dread before groaning.

…

Romano was a man.

A young, 17 year old man who has no experience with girls and apparently can't even wash a load of clothes without ruining them…

He was a man. A man… in a very _moe_, pink, frilly maid's outfit…

A man… who was too old to _be _wearing a women's maid's outfit _at all_. "Bastard…" Italy poked his head out of the door and looked down the hall. Spain's house seemed quiet, not that a lot of people came to visit very often in the first place. Spain was just a struggling nation, trying to get by at this point.

Romano glanced over at the other end of the hall before groaning, slowly slipping out of the room. He held onto the slipping head piece, running through the halls as quietly as possible. He felt the dress's frills brush against his knees as he ran. He felt so uncomfortable right now it wasn't even funny.

Finally he made it to Spain's door, "Alright you bastard…" He twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly, "Once I get in there only _one _living thing is going to exist and it ain't gonna be you…" He strolled over to the bed to find the Spaniard sleeping soundly as always. His covers were scattered around him like waves and his arms and feet hung on all sides of the bed. His hair was messy and his mouth gapped open slightly to release his light snores.

The Italian smirked devilishly, rocking the other harshly by the shoulder, "Get up you sly bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!" A slight breeze from the open window cooled his hot head.

The Spaniard groaned, rolling over in his bed, "Lovi… saying such harsh words to me already…?"

"You' damn right!" However Spain continued to drift into a light slumber. Italy puckered his lips and got onto the bed, "Ignoring me, huh?" He stood above the older ready to pounce down on him any second now.

Before he had the chance to Spain rolled back over and opened his eyes to see the Italian standing above him. "L-" He paused a slight blush lingering across his cheeks as another, even stronger breeze came into the room, blowing up the boy's skirt. "L-Lovi-!" His eyes grew wide at the sudden sight.

"Ah!" Romano pulled down his skirt quickly, "D-don't look you idiot!" He fell onto the other's lap, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment.

Antonio hissed at the sudden weight on his legs before looking back over at the younger and staring at him in surprise, "L-Lovi… what are you wearing?"

Romano looked up at him, pouting, "What, are you blind? It's my other uniform- WHICH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OVER!"

Spain looked over the attire. His outfit was pink and wavy. There were three layers of frills on the skirt which floated out from his body. His shoulders were bare and visible while the puffed, short sleeves hugged his arms. Fabric in the shape of a heart rested on his chest while a white head piece lay on his head. The older was taken aback by this sudden display and at first he couldn't find any words for it. Just when he thought he was ready to explain he suddenly cracked a grin and could no longer hold in what was to come. There was silence for a few second before the Spaniard burst out laughing. The Italian stared at him in disbelief at the sudden outburst, but anger quickly took over this emotion, "H-HOW CAN YOU **LAUGH** AT ME! How **DARE** you laugh at me!"

"I-I'm not l-laughing at yo-u!" Spain managed to reply in between laughs. "I-It's just t-that it was neve-r meant for y-you to wear!"

"W-what?"

Spain wiped a tear from his eye and sighed with a happy smile, "Well I mean… it was more of a wish."

"What the hell are you talking about, ya' bastard." Of course Romano was not as entertained as Spain.

"Japan… I was holding it for him." Antonio scooted his legs out from under Romano, sitting up, "I looked inside and thought that it might look good on you so I labeled the box for fun." Spain took the other's hand, "I see that I was right." He squeezed it tighter, "You do look cute."

Romano's face turned red, his eyes widening before looking away, "Bastard, stop making fun of me…"

"But I'm not…" Spain chuckled, staring at the teen's attire, "This is a _fabulous _thing to wake up to." He leaned forward and hugged the Italian making them fall over onto the bed. The older was on top staring down at the younger playfully.

"J-jeez! What're you doing!"

"Ah~!" Spain buried his face in the frills, "Lovi looks as cute as ever today! Now I want him to dress up like this for me all the time~!"

"Huh!" Romano blushed, staring up at the ceiling, "W-well too bad! This'll be the last time you'll see me in this!" He tried to sound stern and serious, but to no avail.

"Awe…" Spain looked down at him with a smile, "Well then… I guess I'll just have to enjoy it while I can, ne?" Before Spain could get any closer the Italian placed his hands over his mouth. The older blinked, "Hm? Lovi…?"

"It… It's embarrassing… idiot…"

"What is?" Though, Spain looked down at his outfit once again after he said that. He chuckled which made the other even more nervous.

"St-," He covered his chest this time, "Stop staring at me!"

"Mm…" Spain planted a light kiss on the Italian's lips. "Did you hate the kiss?"

Romano was about to blurt out "of course I did!", but stopped himself. He groaned, looking away from the man in embarrassment, "D-did you mean it…?"

"Mm?"

"W-when you said that I was cute… you weren't… making fun of me or anything right…?"

"Ah…" Spain smiled at the boy's innocence, "Of course I wasn't." He yawned, brushing his lips against the Italian's neck, "I'm so tired, Lovi~… Will you wake me up with another morning kiss?"

The younger blushed wildly, staring wide eyed at the ceiling, "B-bu-but you're a-already awake…"

"Awe…" He kissed the frozen brunette on his neck, "But I'm still too tired to get out of bed…" He leaned back to stare at him, "If I get a kiss I'll get out of bed."

Romano gulped, clinching his fists against his chest tightly, "…Do you promise?" Instead of reply the Spaniard only smiled which reassured the Italian even if it was just a little bit. "O…kay…"

The Spaniard chuckled, kissing the boy again, "Oh, Lovi's so cute…" He breathed, giving the other another, more passionate kiss. The Italian let out a staggered breathe before the older snuck his tongue into the boy's mouth. With Romano being so inexperienced it was hard to keep up and almost felt dizzy from all of this attention.

Lovino turned his head, taking a much needed breathe, "W-would you just stop talking? I-it's really embarrassing…"

"Hehe, I'm sorry." Just as he apologized Antonio let a hand wonder under the boy's skirt.

The younger jumped, letting out a small yelp, "W-what do you think you're doing!"

"It's really hot in here isn't it? You'd feel much more comfortable without this outfit on, ne?"

"N-no! I-I can do it myself!" The Italian started pushing the other off of him, "Get of me! Get of me now ya' bastard!" Spain only responded with a carefree laugh, a laugh which irritated the boy greatly, "Damn you, you're always like th-!"

A sudden knock at the door startled the Italian, "Spain, are you ready to leave yet~?"

It took a second for Romano to recognize who the voice belonged to and when he did he let out a gasp, "D-don-!"

Before he could finish the door opened to reveal it was none other than France who knocked on his door.

"Gah!" The Italian's face grew even redder than it already was and he let out a loud shriek. There was a long moment of constant staring before the Frenchman cracked a smile. Romano pushed the Spaniard off before hiding behind him, "Th-this is so embarrassing dammitttt…"

France covered his smirk with a hand, "You two-"

"It's not what it looks like!" The Italian quickly stated.

Spain laughed lightly when the Frenchman gave him a thumbs up. His smile quickly disappeared when Romano hit him in the back of the head. "L-Lovi…?"

"Bastard, you _knew _he was coming!"

"Of course I didn't Lovi." Spain smiled awkwardly, trying to calm the poor nation down. Italy started spitting out a whole flood of curses at the Spanish nation, but despite all that Antonio was laughing the whole time.

All France could do was stare, "What an odd relationship."

**Whoop! It's the end. Just a random idea I came up a few months ago, but was finally able to write it down. **

**Jeez, I need to write a proper SpainxS. Italy fic soon, but I am just so full of fail ;-;**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed 83**

**BTW, i forgot to mention that i am SO SO SOOOO grateful for all the favs and reviews I've gotten for my fics**

**thanks so much ;-;**


End file.
